Doing things right this time
by animefox17
Summary: ever wondered how the future would change if Kaguya was remorseful for her actions against the people she enslaved and her sons after being sealed what if Hagoromo heard her and gave her a chance for redemption how will this change the world when Kaguya n


**A.N this is my first story one that has not been done yet to my knowledge so I hope you enjoy.**

**And of course not forgetting the disclaimer I do not own Naruto as it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

"speech"

"**Summons/ Biju talking"**

_Thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura/ biju thoughts**_

Chapter 1 forgiveness and a second chance

A long time ago in a pitch black void there was nothing except for a woman a very unique woman her name Otsutsuki Kaguya, a fairly tall woman with delicate facial features her eyes a cold white with a hint of lavender above them her eyebrows were cut short as a symbol of nobility, but interestingly a third vertical eyelid that when opened you would see a unique red eye with four concentric circles with the three innermost circles possessing three tomoe each, and with long sweeping hair reaching her feet with two bangs framing her face reaching just below her bust. Breaking through her hair were two horn like protrusions that looked almost like rabbit ears also she is wearing a traditional white high-collared hime-kimono woven with intricate lines and tomoe at the centre and edges of the gown, and finally she wore a dark shade of lipstick and a dark shade of nail polish on her long nails, with her beauty and the power she possessed could be considered a goddess and she was for a time.

For you see Kaguya was once a princess from a land far away, and lived in a time of constant war between mankind, so she travelled to a land known as the elemental nations to obtain the power to end the constant fighting, by consuming the forbidden fruit of the Shinju. When she consumed the fruit she gained the ability to manipulate powerful chakra, and with this power she single-handedly ended the constant wars that plagued the lands.

Becoming known as the Usagi no Megami sometime later Kaguya gave birth to two sons Hagoromo and Hamura both of whom inherited dojutsu from her. Hagoromo inherited her rinnegan although it differed from hers in colour being light purple with no tomoe, and Hamura who inherited her byakugan however they both also inherited her powerful chakra Kaguya was angered at this but ignored it for the time being, as she was more focused on ensuring peace remained. However the rift between the mother and her children grew more as their methods for peace were different Kaguya's more forceful method the Mugen Tsukuyomi with its side effects of turning anyone trapped within it into a mutated human known as white zetsu over a period of time.

The ones who were free of the technique feared Kaguya for her methods labelling her and oni eventually Kaguya manifested an incarnation of the Shinju that would become known as the Ten-Tails, intent on reclaiming what she thought was rightfully hers. The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Hagoromo and Hamura fought and defeated the Ten-Tails, with Hagoromo sealing the beast inside of himself becoming the first Jinchuriki in the world. Later Hagoromo and Hamura went after Kaguya and sealed her away deeming her too much of a threat, without knowing that shortly before her sealing Kaguya created an artificial human named black Zetsu to carry out her will. Hagoromo later went on to teach humanity the concept of chakras to connect one another, rather than using it as a weapon as Kaguya had done.

-Scene break-

"_I wonder how long it has been now days, months, years" _were the thoughts of one Kaguya Otsutsuki as she once again pondered how long she had been trapped in this endless timeless void, sealed by her own children oh how she hated them, Hagoromo and Hamura such disobedient children she had why could they not see her way was best. Humans were greedy, corrupt and cruel yet every time her sons defended them always saying they had the capacity for good, and that force was not the answer to peace as there would always be those who would rebel against such ideals.

Once more Kaguya wondered how long she would be here before black Zetsu freed her from this isolation her thoughts turned to her grandchildren Indra and Asura and their own thoughts on peace "_if what I remember is correct from when I met them Indra thought power and force was the answer to peace, while Asura thought love and cooperation was the answer hmm" _as Kaguya's mind wandered she thought on what would have happened if she had tried doing things her sons way, achieving peace using chakra to bring everyone together through cooperation.

She tried banishing such thoughts from her mind her way was the only answer but she could not as try as she might these thoughts kept returning every time and the more she thought on the subject it finally hit her "they were right" she uttered as the corner of her eyes glistened with unshed tears oh how she hated these thoughts, where had she gone wrong surely her way was right it had to be as Kaguya desperately tried to maintain her belief that force was the only option her thoughts on the matter turned to how it all began how she ate the fruit, ended the wars and gave birth to two beautiful pure children that grew into great men the thoughts came before she could stop them "_I truly am a demon as they claimed I enslaved them all turned the leftover husks into monsters, hated my own children and then eventually I tried to kill them just for possessing chakra like myself I am truly a terrible person and an even worse mother" _as Kaguya collapsed to her knees and started weeping into her hands uncontrollably.

As Kaguya wept she was unaware of another presence that had appeared in this sealed void from a distance hidden from all of Kaguya's senses was an aged Hagoromo now known throughout the elemental nations as the Rikudo Sennin and the saviour of the world he stared at her with surprise and then curiosity "hmm I wonder why is she crying she has never shown such sadness before" Hagoromos curiosity got the better of him and he approached her as he did he could hear her faintly whispering "forgive me" repeatedly.

When he finally reached her she took notice of a presence behind her she turned and her eyes widened "Hagoromo, son is it really you" Kaguya whispered with faint hope almost pleading in her voice with his reply being a simple nod was all it took and the dam on her emotions truly burst and to his surprise she threw herself at his arms around his neck burying her face into his shoulder "I'm sorry I'm so sorry please forgive me please".

"You wish for my forgivness mother" Hagoromo stated with a raised eyebrow staring at her and unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes I truly mean this from the bottom of my heart I am sorry for everything taking away peoples freedom forcing them to submit trying to kill and take the chakra you and you brother Hamura possessed for letting all that power I had go to my head for believing my way was right" Kaguya said with the utmost sincerity.

"I chose the easy way out by forcing everyone to submit to my power while you chose to help people with it alongside your brother and bring them together" Kaguya stated before another thought came to her "why are you here Hagoromo" Kaguya questioned her son curious as to why he had entered her prison.

"I am here to check for any faults in the seal, although I most certainly did not expect you to have finally come to your senses that you are not an all powerful goddess with the belief that only you should possess chakra, I am glad that you did the other reason I am here it as you can see I have grown old and call me sentimental but I wanted to see you one last time" Hagoromo stated in a tired tone.

"I see" Kaguya whispered happy to know that after everything that happened between them he still loved her and cared to visit her one last time. "you know son if I could go back and do things over and truly make things right I would but even I do not possess the power to reverse time" Kaguya stated showing her son her desire to truly make amends for her terrible actions.

"perhaps not but I could if you are willing send your soul on to be reincarnated into a new life and make amends by helping people and preserving the peace I helped to bring however if I were to do this you would retain your memories but most of your power would be sealed, and you would have to work for it to get if back" Hagoromo stated as Kaguyas eyes lit up in happiness at the possibility of a second chance even if she couldn't get a do over of her life she could make up for her mistakes in the next one.

"I accept I promise I will make things right son I mean it" Kaguya said with tears once again glistening at the corner of her eyes as she chose the path of redemption.

"very well goodbye kaa-san and good luck" Hagoromo stated as he gathered his power and in a flask of white he was gone and as the void around Kaguya began to collapse Kaguya had two last thoughts _"thank you son I will keep my promise"_ the second thought however alarmed her as she forgot to warn him about black Zetsu _"I cannot believe I forgot to warn him about black zetsu this is not good I guess I will have to deal with the consequences of my mistake myself" _as everything including herself faded to white

-Scene break-

Many years later February 10 in konohagakure no sato location the hospital there came a sudden shout from one of the rooms "EHHH I'M PREGNANT" said shout belonged to a rather beautiful woman with striking red hair greyish blue eyes and dressed in casual attire of a white zip up sleeveless shirt with a green knee length dress over it, this of course is Kushina Uzumaki konohas Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and the second jinchuriki of the kyubi no kitsune.

The next thoughts going through Kushinas mind was _"I'm going to be a mother I can't wait to tell Minato"._

While Kushina was overjoyed with this she did not know what would happen in the future or that her child would change the world however the last thought on her Childs mind was "_so this is my new mother this should be interesting"._

Chapter end

**I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of my first story feel free to leave a review as I will read them all if you have suggestions please post them. updates will be once or twice a week depending on how busy I am.**

**Ja ne**

**just a quick update I am going to alter this chapter once my computer is working again as I am not happy with how some of this turned out plus the new information from the latest Naruto manga chapters.**


End file.
